Arte de la seducción oriental según Alice Cullen
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Alice tiene un visión que involucra a Rosalie y a Bella en una muy sensual danza. ¿Qué pasará? ¿qué pensaran los chicos?...


**Este es mi nuevo one-soot, espero que les guste. No me maten con los reviews, ¡por fis!**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la historia son míos, son de la gran mente de Stephenie Meyer.

**Arte de la seducción oriental según Alice Cullen.**

**RosaliePOV  
**Estaba en el centro comercial con Alice —cosa que no es una gran novedad, pues todos sabemos la compulsión que tiene la enana con todo lo que tenga que ver con pasar una tarjeta de crédito— cuando lo vi… el disfraz perfecto para mi próxima noche con Emmett. Estaba segura de que esas clases de danza árabe a las cuales acudí…

—Rosalie, no creo que sea a ti a quien le vaya bien ese traje… —dijo Alice riendo después de haber tenido una visión.

Personalmente, yo no sabía qué había visto la enana, pero estaba segura de que se equivocaba, porque yo era una diosa y absolutamente todo me quedaba bien. Prueba de eso era que todos los hombres del centro comercial tenían su vista puesta en mí.

—No sé que te hizo pensar eso, Alice, pero sabes muy bien que a mí me queda espectacular ese traje, ¡aun sin poblármelo! —le dije ya sulfurada a la enana. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso a mí, que soy perfecta!

—Relájate, Rosalie. Sabes muy bien que no he querido decir eso, pero he tenido una visión en la cual Bella, tú y yo ¡vamos a hacer un show de danza árabe en la casa! —anunció Alice. Todo lo había dicho rápido y sin tomar una sola bocanada de aire: Alice era un fenómeno de la naturaleza… _¡Frena!_, me ordené. ¡_¿Alice acaba de decir que Bella y yo vamos a dar un show de árabe frente a toda la familia, en vez de a nuestras parejas?!_

—¿Estás loca, Alice? ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea! ¡Ni loca voy a bailar delate de Carlisle o Esme! No lo pienso hacer. Estás de remate si crees que voy a aceptar este loco plan. Mi idea era bailar para Emmett en privado, sin gente, sin fastidiosos observadores, o sea, ¡completamente solos! —estallé.

Y veinte minutos después…

—¿Cuál te gusta más, Rosalie? ¿El rojo, o el negro? —me preguntó Alice, mientras en sus manos sopesaba las opciones de top, bañados en lentejuelas y monedas.

_¡Maldita Alice!¡Hija de su madre, duende obsesionada por las compras, chaparra desgraciada, estúpida, mal vestida!_, maldije para mí misma. Aunque bueno, eso de mal vestida no, pues la condenada enana arreglaba muy bien mi ropa todos los días. Pero lo que sí era seguro, es que Alice me las iba a pagar, ¡como que me llamo Rosalie Hale!

—No sé, Alice, dependiendo de quién lo vaya a usar. Si es para mí, definitivamente lo prefiero en rojo, sabes que ese color me favorece totalmente y hace que Emmet me quiera saltar encima —dije sonriendo.

—Pues estás de suerte, porque sí es para ti. Ya los elegí: Bella usará el azul, tú el rojo, y yo usaré el negro. ¡Esto es genial! ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto! Ya hasta tengo preparada la canción que vamos a usar, sólo tenemos que ensayarla un par de veces por el bien de Bella y todo será perfecto.

_¡Qué hiperactividad! No sé como Jasper la aguanta… Bueno, sí sé: de la misma manera como yo aguanto las estupideces de Emmett, lo cual es un misterio de la naturaleza, _pensé.

—Está bien, Alice, tú ganas. Termina de comprar los trajes y vayamos por Bella para practicar la coreografía y decorar la sala al estilo de las mil y una noches. —Me reí de solo imaginar la cara de Esme cuando viera su sala con cortinas de seda de distintos colores y tapetes de la india, ¡le iba a dar un ataque!

**AlicePOV**

_¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Por fin conseguí convencer a Rosalie de hacer el show frente a todos!, _canturreé para mis adentros. Yo sabía que Rose se pondría difícil con respecto a mi idea, pero había que admitir que todos mis planes funcionaban y que nunca se debía apostar en mi contra. Por supuesto que Rosalie nunca admitiría eso, pues su orgullo es muy grande…

Bueno, ahora el único dilema que quedaba era la reacción de Bella, que por supuesto no iba a ser mejor que la de Rosalie. Pobre, la entendía, pero es que no comprendía que esto era algo que de verdad merecía la pena hacer!

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Bella para ir a contarle lo que íbamos a hacer. En el camino, Rosalie y yo estuvimos hablando sobre la decoración que haríamos. Ya habíamos comprado todo lo necesario: velas, candelabros, cortinas, alfombras y, por supuesto, nuestros trajes que combinaban a la perfección con la decoración de nuestro escenario personal. Me reí de solo recordar las expresiones de los chicos en mi visión; pobres, tendrían que usar unos cuantos cojines para poder tapar sus "pequeños" problemas cuando nos vieran… ¡Jaja!

—¡BELLA! ¡OH, BELLAA! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa; así que baja, pues tenemos que contarte algo importantísimo que realizaremos esta noche en la casa!

—Alice, sabes muy bien que no me gustan para nada tus ideas locas, pues siempre salgo muy mal parada de ellas —refunfuñó. Eso era lo que ella creía, pero cuando Edward la viera en su traje de odalisca, no diría lo mismo. Es que yo soy una genio definitivamente.

—¡Por favor, Bella! Sabes muy bien que no importa lo que digas, igual vas a participar con nosotras, así que no sé por qué te resistes tanto. Lo único que queremos Rosalie y yo es ayudarte… —dije haciendo mi carita _made in Alice, _a la cual sé que no puede resistir.

—Alice, haz el favor de quitar tu cara de borrego antes del matadero… —dijo, pero no la dejé continuar, porque acentué aún más mi famoso puchero— ¡Mierda, Alice! Está bien, haré lo que tú digas, pero ¡ya quita esa cara, por favor!

¡Bingo! Bella había caído. Ahora lo importante era que la niña no se nos muriera por exceso de acumulación de sangre en la cara…

—Bueno, Bella; lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente… —hice una pausa— ¡Vamos a hacer un show al estilo "Las mil y una noches"! Vamos a usar trajes de odaliscas, toda la decoración va a ser impresionante, y lo mejor de todo es que va a ser en la sala de nuestra casa y… —En eso Bella me interrumpió.

—¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡Estás loca, Alice!! ¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a bailar delate de Carlisle o Esme! Y por si fuera poco, ¡música árabe! ¡Estás demente si crees que voy a hacer eso!

—Jaja, ella opina lo mismo que yo…

—¡Rosalie! ¡Haz el favor de cerrar la boca!

—Pero es la verdad. ¡Cómo se te ocurre que nosotras vamos a hacer esas gracias delante de la familia, Alice Cullen!

—No discutan y muévanse, que tenemos mucho qué hacer, chicas, y muy poco tiempo. Así que ¡vamos a la casa!

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de camino, llegamos a la casa. Rosalie y yo —ya que Bella obviamente no tenía velocidad vampírica, y no queríamos que ocurriera algún accidente— empezamos a decorar la sala con todo lo que habíamos comprado. ¡El resultado fue impactante! Parecía una tienda persa con todas las comodidades. No creía que a Esme le gustara, pero valía la pena con tal de presentar nuestro show.

—Vamos, chicas, que aún nos tenemos que arreglar. —Empezamos por Bella. Rizamos su cabello en las puntas y lo recogimos, formando una cascada que caía por su espalda; le colocamos un tocado de monedas en la frente que acentuaba su mirada; la maquillamos con un poco de sombras azules y negras, perfectamente difuminadas, dándole un toque más profundo a sus ojos. Su traje consistía en un top que resaltaba sus pechos, con múltiples monedas y cascabeles que sonaban cada vez que se movía, dejando su abdomen completamente al descubierto; la falda era a la cadera, con aplicaciones, y dejaba a la vista toda su pierna derecha; y todo se complementaba con un cinturón de monedas a la cadera.

—¡Alice, estoy casi desnuda con esto puesto!

—Te ves muy bien, Bella. Cuando Edward te vea va a babear literalmente… —dije.

Rosalie estaba… bueno, estaba impactante, para qué decirlo, si ya se sabe. Su traje rojo resaltaba todas sus curvas, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo pasión, su cabello estaba ondulado, y el velo tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

Yo llevaba un traje negro y un tocado en la frente, parecido al de Bella.

—Bueno, chicas. Estamos listas. Ahora lo principal y más importante: ¡el baile! Sólo necesitan mover sus caderas de manera sensual, sacando un poco su abdomen y dando algunas vueltas moviendo sus brazos al estilo serpiente, y ¡todo estará listo! ¡Los chicos se vana morir! —exclamé— Por cierto, ni Esme ni Carlisle estarán aquí, así que ¡ahórrense los insultos!

—Está bien, Alice —contestaron las dos al unísono.

_¡Esto saldrá perfecto! ¡Como que me llamo Alice Cullen!, _pensé.

**BellaPOV**

No sabía como carajos me había dejado convencer de hacer esto, pero ya estaba ahí. Me tocaba dar lo mejor de mí, aunque al lado de estas dos, estaba segura de que una lagartija llamaría más la atención que yo.

Alice nos avisó que los chicos llegarían pronto, así que nos pusimos en posición. Los chicos entraron y _Dudu, _de _Tarkan, _comenzó a sonar, mientras nosotras danzábamos hacia nuestros amores. En ese momento olvidé todo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Edward, y me regodeé viendo cómo me devoraba con la mirada mientras bailaba para él, moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la música. Me acerqué más, bajando a su altura, ya que él se había sentado en uno de los tantos cojines que Alice había esparcido por el suelo, y moviendo los brazos, volví a subir otra vez. Cuando volteé hacia los lados para ver qué hacían Alice y Rosalie, noté que ya no estaban, así que Edward se levantó y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me estaba besando de manera apasionada.

—Estás hermosa, Bella.

—Gracias —contesté sonrojándome.

Edward rió. —Recuérdame pedirle a Alice este traje para nuestra luna de miel —me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo sólo pude sonreír como tonta y pensar: _¡las cosas que Alice me obliga a hacer!..._

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Quise hacerle aunque sea una aparición a mi cantante favorito, ya que yo lo amo. Esos ojos verdes me hacen delirar…**

**Bueno, porfa dejen un review. Me gusta recibir alertas de que pusieron mi historia en favoritos, pero ¡please, dejen review! xD**

**Besos de:**

**Ana Cullen.**


End file.
